The present invention relates to a stand for a heating device and more particularly relates to a stand for a heating device which can hold a canned heat fuel cell in a secure and stable position.
The use of containers of fuel for heating food or other products is well known in the art. Generally, there have been two different types of devices which have gained popularity. The first one is an alcohol fuel burner wherein there is provided a container having a material therein for use as a burner and which container is designed to receive alcohol. These devices are widely used in the home for heating fondue types of foods.
A second type of device is one wherein a canned fuel cell is employed. Generally, the canned fuel cells have a solid fuel therein which is designed to burn and produce heat. These devices are widely used as cooking stoves particularly when camping.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stand which may used in conjunction with a canned heat fuel cell and which stand is designed to accommodate cooking utensils such as pots and pans.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stand for a canned heat fuel cell which is simple, and which may be easily stored when not in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable stove for use with a canned heat fuel cell which may be used in inclement conditions and wherein its use as a source of heat and light is maximized while minimizing the possibility of injury to a user.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided, in combination, a cylindrical fuel container containing fuel for generating heat and a stand, the stand comprising a cylindrical side wall having an upper marginal edge and a lower marginal edge, an inwardly extending groove dividing the cylindrical side wall into an upper cylindrical side wall portion and a lower cylindrical side wall portion, a plurality of apertures in the upper cylindrical side wall portion, and first and second grill bars, each of the grill bars being of a generally rectangular configuration, a first one of the grill bars having two slots formed therein to receive the upper marginal edge, a second one of the grill bars having three slots formed therein to receive the upper marginal edge and the first one of the grill bars, the fuel container having an upper marginal edge, the stand being sized such that the inwardly extending groove seats on the upper marginal edge of the fuel container, and wherein the upper cylindrical side wall portion has a height substantially equal to a height of the cylindrical fuel container.
The fact that the upper cylindrical side wall portion has a height substantially equal to the height of the cylindrical fuel container permits the cylindrical fuel container to be stored within the stand when not in use. This permits safe shipping and storage. In other words, the stand provides eta protection for the container.
Preferably, the upper cylindrical side wall portion has a height between 2 and 3 times the height of the lower cylindrical side wall portion. This provides for maximum ventilation and is also designed to allow for protection of a cap member which is conventionally used in such fuel containers.
In greater detail, the stand of the present invention allows for use of a canned heat fuel cell of a certain size so as to permit one to use the fuel cell in a stabilized position as a source of heat and light. In particular, when used with the two grill bars, one can cook with the heat from the fuel cell. The stand is being designed such that when used in clement conditions, the stand functions as a wind screen. When not is use, the canned heat fuel cell may be stored within side the stand to minimize storage space and provide a protection therefore. The device is designed to minimize injury from one being burned or cut from any side edges. Preferably, the material used in the cylindrical side wall is of a metallic material which has been treated to prevent corrosion thereon.
The two grill bars contain notches or slots to permit the interlocking of the grill bars and to accommodate the upper marginal edge or rim of the cylindrical side wall.
The grill bars provide stability to the device by providing more surface area to rest on.
The placing of the stand on the top of the fuel cell and the provision of the apertures on the upper cylindrical side wall portion eliminate heat transfer to the surface area when the heat fuel cell is lit. The device provides an insulating function and there is little heat transfer from the side wall of the heat fuel cell to the outer side wall of the stand. While lit and inside the device, the fuel cell can be easily placed on any flat surface area and one may thus eliminate any concern of transferring heat beneath or to the side walls of the device which can cause burns or other damage to the top side of the surface area.
Preferably, the apertures in the side wall each have an area of between 15 mm2 and 25 mm2 Preferably, there are seven such apertures although it will be understood that any number consistent with the proper functioning of the device may be employed, this also being a function of the area of the apertures.
Preferably, the lower cylindrical side wall portion has a plurality of dimples formed therein. These dimples are sized to substantially abut the side wall of the canned heat fuel cell and this will thus stabilize the device when placed on top of the canned heat fuel cell and substantially eliminate any tendency to rock due to variances which may be found in canned heat fuel cell rim circumferences. In a preferred embodiment, two such dimples spaced less than 180xc2x0 apart are provided.
The grill bars are placed on top of the cylindrical side wall and are thus locked in place with the upper marginal edge of the side wall. As aforementioned, the grill bars provide a wide stable surface area for cooking and also reduce heat transfer from the cooking utensil to the cylindrical side wall of the stand. Thus, the cooking utensil may sit on top of the grill bars rather than directly on top of the cylindrical side wall. This eliminates the side wall from becoming too hot which can cause discoloration and even cause the metal to lose its protective coating and thus be subject to corrosion. Furthermore, this arrangement prevents the user from the danger of bums.
When inverted, the device is able to slide over the top of the canned heat fuel cell. This provides a compact storage arrangement and also provides protection for both the device and the canned heat fuel cell from being crushed or damaged.
The stand, as will be understood from the above, is configured to have a shape slightly larger than, and corresponding to the shape of the fuel cell. Conventionally, such shapes have been cylindrical although other configurations can likewise be used.